A heel counter covers the opposing side surfaces and the back surface of the heel and maintains the shape of the heel section of the upper. If the entire heel is wrapped by a heel counter formed by a resin part, the heel section of the upper has a high rigidity, but it inhibits the deformation of the upper in conformity to the shape of the heel of the wearer. In other words, it lowers the fit around the heel section.
For example, a heel counter with a rib extending along the opening is known in the art as listed below.
[First Patent Document] Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. S52-104454 (FIG. 2)
[Second Patent Document] Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. H02-061202 (FIG. 5)
[Third Patent Document] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. S64-008904 (FIG. 11)
[Fourth Patent Document] Japanese Utility Model Publication for Opposition No. H03-034089 (FIG. 1)
For example, a heel counter formed in a grid (meshed) pattern with through holes is known in the art, as disclosed in the following patent document.
[Fifth Patent Document] WO88/08678 (FIG. 5)